On-board surveillance can be important to ensure security and safety of passengers in a vehicle. Such surveillance is particularly important for public transport vehicles, such as buses, trains, aircraft, ships, etc., since the co-passengers may not know each other. Typically, the surveillance video feeds from the vehicles are transmitted to a central monitoring station (CMS), where the video feeds are monitored and archived.
The related art includes wireless transmission of surveillance video for different kinds of vehicles. For example, wireless transmission of video surveillance has been proposed for aircrafts in [U.S. Pat. No. 8,325,232], for cars and trucks in [US Patent Publication No. 2004/0123328 A1], and passenger surveillance for cars in [US Patent Publication No. 2009/0290021] and [US Patent Publication No. 2012/0007981].